


Paper Beats Rock

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A game between lovers and favors earned and traded





	Paper Beats Rock

“Argh….” Luffy fell back on the small cot he and Law were currently sitting on.

The crews had met up two days ago and sailed together to a nearby island to relax and restock. The locals were more than happy to assist once they found that, though they were pirates, they were willing to trade in return for shelter and supplies. A typhoon had swept over the island weeks before and the people were still recovering from the damage. Chopper and Law made medicines for the sick while Franky and the crews helped repair the village’s fishing boats. With the two crews helping, the village was back in shape, possibly in even better condition than before the storm hit.

There was a bonfire and a party going on in the village center. Though Luffy had been far from done eating, Law had asked him to come back to one of the borrowed huts for Rock, Paper, Scissors. Neither were really sure how this habit began. It was wrong to say it was for sexual reasons only, though Law was fairly certain that was what started it. Rather than try and keep count and record over who topped last time, they played the game, winner earning the right to lead. Then it became loser doing one thing that the winner wanted. Sometimes it was a request during sex, cuddles, ‘let me wear your hat while you go down on me’, or any other various suggestions that came to them at the time.

Luffy huffed at the ceiling. He had hoped he’d be the one to win. But, fair is fair, and they never told each other no. Well, except for one time. Law said no to having sex while hanging from the ceiling. In his defense, he did try to reason it out with Luffy. How would they even manage such a feat? Silly of him, since he knew Luffy didn’t drop ideas easily, and two of the Straw Hats were well known for their tinkering. Apparently, Usopp had already made something that allowed you to stand on the ceiling along with a grappling hook belt. Even if that didn’t work Franky could come up with something, and he’d be more than happy to help. Law’s second argument was in concern for safety. Luffy was made of rubber; he was not. What if he fell and broke something? This was laughed off with the reassurance that Luffy would catch him. Eventually, the surgeon said no and asked for an alternative.

In hindsight, sex in the bathtub could’ve been just as dangerous since neither captain could swim and lost energy when they were submerged in water. It was a small wonder that had turned out as well as it did.

“Ok,” Luffy sat up. He didn’t even know what Law wanted yet. “You win.” He scooted closer to his lover.

Law knew Luffy didn’t take losing well, even in light situations. So he had waited while Luffy grumbled at the ceiling and thought about what he wanted. Initially, it had just been a reason to get some alone time with the rubber man and an excuse to escape the party. Law patted the spot next to him against the pile of plush pillows. Once Luffy was seated next to him, he leaned close kissed his cheek. “Let me go down on you.”

The teen blinked at him. “But you won. You don’t want it the other way around?” Even as he asked this, Law was pushing him back against the pillows and settling between his legs.

“If you want to, later.” Law shrugged easily. The yellow sash around Luffy’s shorts was pulled away and tossed to the side near the shirt he discarded earlier. Luffy’s gentle tugging had Law removing his own to join the pile. He liked to trace Law’s tattoos, memorizing every line and curve so that he knew the pattern even with his eyes closed. Luffy moved his fingers over the hearts on his shoulder as Law pressed his mouth to his jawline and left open wet kisses across and down to his neck.

Luffy’s shorts were unfastened and pushed down. He kicked them off his ankles in a hurry, where they landed by the beaded curtain that served as cover for the doorway. Law looked over his shoulder for a moment to make sure they hadn’t landed outside.

“Torao...” The playful whine accompanied by Luffy’s nails dragging over his arms made Law turn back and resume his adoration over Luffy’s scar.

The teen arched into his mouth as Law kissed over a nipple, lightly sucking the skin around it. Hands made their way down, trailing slowly over his stomach and hips, before one slipped farther down and took the semi-hard cock in a firm hold. Luffy’s own wandering hand smoothed between Law’s shoulder blades to the tattoo on his back. It was easy to tell that Luffy was waiting for Law to start moving his hand, his hips twitched in small movements as he held back the urge to buck into Law’s hand. He watched with lidded eyes while Law continued to kiss down his chest, tongue darting out to lick over his stomach. But the hand around his cock didn’t move even as Luffy whimpered with Law’s tongue sweeping over his navel and a nail lightly scraping over wet skin.

“Law,” Luffy gasped, finally giving in to push against Law’s hand.

“Impatient?” Law sat up a little. “Even though I won.”

Luffy blushed at his smirk. The deep rumble of Law’s voice always got to him. It was calming and intoxicating to listen to. “What are you doing?” He frowned as Law stood.

“Patience, Luffy.” Law removed the rest of his clothes quickly before resting on the mat again. He took a moment to appreciate Luffy’s aroused state, the warm red of his skin, hot puffs of air as he breathed, eyes watching Law’s every movement. He licked dry lips while his hand dipped between his legs. His cock was aching already, and it welcomed the sudden attention of his hand. A few long strokes pulled a breathy sigh from his lips.

Luffy’s knees were bent and raised as he kneeled between them. He dragged his other hand down Luffy’s thigh and squeezed. “Luffy…” Moaning quietly, Law dropped his gaze from the attentive dark brown eyes watching him to weeping erection of his lover. He pulled Luffy’s hand away from his own cock. “If you do that, you’ll rob me of my victory.” Law’s voice was hoarse with his heavy breathing.

“But, you’re…” It broke off in a whine as Law dragged his thumb over the head of his cock slowly, purposefully bucking his hips just enough rub against Luffy as well.

“Luffy,” Law let it fall as a moan, his back arching as his hand continued to pump over his length. “…so good, I can’t wait.” The breathless gasp was punctuated by a final squeeze to Luffy’s hand before Law let go and braced both hands against Luffy’s thighs. He dropped down and slipped his mouth over Luffy’s cock.

He didn’t mean to thrust his cock into Law’s mouth, but the sudden heat was too much; he had to. Law gave a small muffled gasp but made a point to take Luffy down to the base and suck. “L-Law,” Luffy’s hand tangled in his hair. “Please…” The pleading cry sent a shiver right through Law, and he moaned heavily around Luffy’s cock. His pace quickened, sucking the tip teasingly before slipping back down to swallow all Luffy had to offer.

Law knew when Luffy was ready to come with how he pulled at his hair and bucked eagerly into his mouth. He didn’t shy away from Luffy releasing into his mouth and held his hips still as he sucked him clean. His own erection still ached with want, but Law ignored it as pulled off of Luffy. The teen was laid back against the pillows panting and flushed. He was gorgeous in the soft starlight shining into the hut. Law leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to Luffy’s throat up to his chin.

“Torao,” Luffy pulled Law down to lay beside him. “I want to fuck you.”

“Mmh, that can be arranged.” Law kissed his cheek.

“But first I need food.”

Law laughed and rolled on to his back so Luffy could sit up without hindrance. “Of course. Bring me back something, would you?” He watched as Luffy yanked his shorts back on. The teen nodded and stepped toward the beaded curtain. “Don’t take too long, I might decide to entertain myself.”

“You better not.” Luffy warned as he picked up his sash. He looked back at Law lounging against the pillows.

“Or what?” Law challenged. He stretched out along the mat, smirking when he noticed Luffy following the motion with his gaze. 

“Hm… Don’t know yet.” Luffy shrugged with a small laugh. “I’ll think of something.” He pulled the sash taut between his hands. “But don’t.” With that last reminder, he slipped through the curtain, leaving Law alone to weigh his options.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on the fic for like two years, and I've reached the point where I lowkey freaking hate it. But [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) looked over it for me and helped me fix it up. So here it is.
> 
> There will be a second part to it, but I'm not sure how it should go exactly. So I'm leaving that up to you, the readers.  
> Should Law wait for Luffy to return or no?
> 
> ~ [Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/) Twitter:@rei_the_rat


End file.
